Mina's Lovelife
by Jessica Willmington Bailey
Summary: Doesn't the title tell you anything?
1. First Meeting

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
1st Meeting- Rated PG  
  
Hiya Peoples! This is my first attempt at fic writing. I   
usually do poetry, so bear with me. This being said, read   
on and email me with your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and Co. So go ahead and   
try to sue me, you won't get much.  
  
Mina had not had much of a lovelife. The two men whom she had   
loved had betrayed her. First Malichite then Alan.   
  
  
Both betrayals had been bitter pills for the soldier of love   
to take. Was she as doomed in love as the legends said? Was   
she doomed to many loves but no soul mate? Was she always to   
sit back and watch true love from afar, but never experience   
it herself? The girl had all but given up hope of finding true   
love. Until him, that is.  
  
He was the new kid at school. Being from a rougher part of   
town, he seemed brash and rude to most people.  
  
Mina was chosen to lead him around until he got acclimated to   
his new surroundings.  
  
The first time that the two met, Mina could tell that there   
was 'chemistry' between her and this boy.  
  
His name was Andros and he was completely taken by the blonde   
girl. Though he had to admit she was beautiful, he did not   
like the red bow. He smiled at her and gave her a mock bow.  
  
She stared at him and smiled.  
  
"At ease, sir." She giggled, "My name is Mina Aino, pleased   
to meet you."  
  
"Hmm, Mina. A pretty name, for a pretty lady. My name is   
Andros."  
  
Mina blushed and started towards the exit of the registrar's   
office. He stood and watched as the blonde walked towards the   
door (Do I really have to say what he was looking at?).  
  
The girl looked back at Andros to see him still standing there.  
  
"Well? Are you coming or not?" Mina teased.  
  
She smiled and watched as the boy hurried to gather his books   
and his other belongings.  
  
After giving him the general tour of the school, she showed him   
to his locker.  
  
He struggled to open his locker and hit it in frustration after   
a few minutes. Mina laughed and took his schedule from him.   
Quickly opening the locker, she smirked at his astounded   
expression.  
  
"Patience is a vision."  
  
"Don't you mean 'virtue'?" Andros asked, confused.  
  
Mina blushed and giggled.  
  
"Well, who cares if I get it right as long as I'm cute?" she   
replied with a flip of her blonde hair.  
  
With a laugh, the two teenagers headed towards his first   
period.  
  
"This is Mr. Kitsurugi's class. He's really cool. Anyway, wait   
for me after class and I will take you to your next class."   
Mina instructed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Andros said with a mock salute.  
  
Anderson watched as the blonde bounced down the hall towards   
her class. (If anyone asks me what this hormonal high-school  
boy is looking at… I will personally escort you to the nearest   
rubber room!)  
  
60 minutes later Andros stood outside her classroom waiting   
for her.  
  
Mina was surprised.  
  
"Andros? How did you get here?"  
  
"I walked."  
  
"I mean how did you find out what my class was?" she asked,   
slightly annoyed.  
  
"I asked around."  
  
"But I told you to wait for me outside…"  
  
"I did, but I waited outside your class instead of mine." He   
cut her off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You took to long. Remember, I have no patience?" Andros   
replied.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same.  
  
After school let out in the afternoon, Mina walked outside   
and the immediate greeting of her white cat made her smile.  
  
"What's with the funny looking cat?" Andros asked.  
  
Artemis shot a glare towards the human boy and inwardly smiled  
in satisfaction as Mina picked him up.  
  
"This is MY cat, Artemis." Mina responded, proceeding to   
scratch the feline behind the ears.  
  
"Does he always meet you after school?"  
  
"Yes, I've trained him very well." Mina said with a smile.  
  
Artemis glared at his mistress until her hand came back in   
contact with his ears.  
  
Andros shook his head and followed Mina off of the school   
grounds.  
  
She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, Andros."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." He mumbled.  
  
He watched her walk away and hurried home. Once home, he   
called his best friend, Ethan.  
  
"Hey, E, you will never guess who I met today!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This major babe named Mina. Gods, she's gorgeous, man. Except  
of course that tacky red bow she wears."  
  
"Wow, man, you've got it bad!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andros asked.  
  
"Think about the way you just described her, Andy! You are in   
love with her, dude!" Ethan yelled over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I am…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well there's the end of chapter 1. Send all flames, compliments and general comments to moi!  
  
venusangel27@hotmail.com  
  
Luv ya tons 3,  
Jessica Willmington Bailey.  
  
Oh and check out the sites:  
  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  



	2. Charmed, I'm sure

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
Charmed, I'm sure  
  
Mina smiled as she and Artemis headed towards   
the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
"What ya smilin' about, Mina?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. Can't I just smile cause I'm   
happy, Artemis?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nope, I know that look. He's not right for   
you." Artemis said with a shake of his head.  
  
Mina stopped and knelt down.  
  
"Is this jealousy I detect, Artemis? What   
would Luna say?" Mina teased, picking up the   
cat.  
  
"Umm… I'm…well…concerned is all." Artemis   
stuttered.  
  
"That's sweet, Artemis. But really? Me and   
Andros? Not even!" Mina said, blushing.  
  
"Good, cause he's below your station." Artemis   
mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, he's below your station. You're a   
princess after all."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Artemis. I'm not a   
princess anymore." Mina replied.  
  
The conversation was wisely dropped as the two   
Venusians arrived at their destination.  
  
"Hey, Mina!" Lita called.  
  
Mina waved and hurried towards the group of   
girls.  
  
"Serena still not here yet?" Mina asked.  
  
"That lazy, irresponsible whiner is never on   
time." Raye mumbled.  
  
"Lay off her, Raye. Ms. Haruna gave her double   
detention for falling asleep in class." Amy   
reprimanded.  
  
"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. Ms. H. threw a fit   
and gave me detention." Serena said, as she   
hurried over to the group.  
  
Raye muttered something under her breath   
and concentrated in sweeping the   
temple grounds.  
  
Mina frowned and followed the raven-haired   
girl.  
  
"Raye? Are you alright?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Raye snapped.  
  
"I dunno because you looked like you wanted   
to flambe Serena a few seconds ago. What's   
the matter?"  
  
"It's just…oh nevermind. It's not important."   
Raye sighed.  
  
"Raye, it has to be important to get you this   
upset."  
  
"I said, drop it, OK?" Raye snapped.  
  
"Alright, Raye, but you know if you need to   
talk, I'm here for you." Mina said with a small   
smile.  
  
"Thanks, Mina, but I'm fine. Really." Raye   
reassured the blonde.  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"OK then, what do you say we go back to the   
others?"  
  
The two rejoined the group and their afternoon   
study session.  
  
"Serena, you really should think about actually   
doing your homework." Amy said.  
  
"But, Ames, it's so hard!" Serena whined.  
  
"I'm sure if you put your mind to it, that you   
could do it, Serena." Lita encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, meatball head. You could do it." Raye   
chimed in.  
  
While all of this was going on, Mina was   
quietly finishing her English assignment.  
  
"Hey, Mina, why so pensive?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina stared off into space, chin in her   
hands.  
  
"Mina! Hey, Earth to Mina!" Amy said, tapping   
the blonde on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry, guys." Mina stammered.  
  
"Where did you go off to? Mars?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hey!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Opps! Sorry, Raye!" Serena giggled.  
  
"So what's wrong, Mina?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about my day."   
Mina replied.  
  
"Oh? What was so incredibly interesting?" Lita   
prodded.  
  
"Well, I had to show the new boy around school   
today. His name is Andros and he seems nice. A   
little impatient but nice." Mina said.  
  
"Is he cute?" Lita asked.  
  
"He's OK. He's not drop-dead gorgeous but he's   
not a dweeb either."  
  
"Hmph. Nobody is cuter then Darien." Serena   
replied, proudly.  
  
"Spare me!" Raye said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Raye! Why are you always so mean to me?   
WAAAAAA!" Serena cried.  
  
"Serena, please." Amy sighed.  
  
"Raye apologize to her so she will stop that   
awful wailing!" Artemis pleaded.  
  
Raye was stubborn as usual and Lita made Serena   
stop crying by promising to make her cookies   
later.  
  
Mina looked at them all and smiled. *They   
haven't changed a bit. Raye is still a stubborn   
hothead she was a thousand years ago. Lita's   
still the peacemaker. Amy's still the brain.   
Serena's still a klutz. And Artemis and Luna   
are still naggers. Have I changed? *  
  
"Hey, guys, have I changed since you met me?"   
Mina asked the group.  
  
They all turned to stare at the blonde. They   
had never really thought about the changes that   
had happened to them over the last few years.  
  
"Well, you've grown more confident in yourself."   
Amy supplied.  
  
"And you're a better cook, thanks to my cooking lessons." Lita said.  
  
The whole group grimaced at the remembrance of   
Nurse Mina's cooking. They laughed and Mina   
sighed. *It's good to have such great friends.*  
  
"Anything else?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, you're not as much of a ditz." Raye   
replied.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Raye." Mina said *big sweatdrop*  
  
"And you're taller…" Serena said, quietly.  
  
"Serena, I'm still the same height I was when   
you met me." Mina replied, confused.  
  
"Well? Everyone else was saying stuff!" Serena   
whined.  
  
Mina chuckled.  
  
"It's OK, Serena." She laughed.  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
"So, Mina. What's this new guy like? And what's   
got you thinkin' of him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, his name is Andros and he's 18. He just   
moved here from the other side of town with his   
mom. Umm…lemme think. What else? He seems to be   
really nice,…"  
  
"Hmph!" Artemis snorted.  
  
"He's got brown hair and the weirdest eyes.   
They're like a lavender color." Mina continued.  
  
"So, do you like him?" Raye asked.  
  
"Do you like Chad?" Mina shot back.  
  
Raye blushed and dropped the subject.  
  
"But, I don't really know him well enough to   
like him yet. But you never know what's in the   
future." Mina added.  
  
The others looked at her with questioning   
glances.  
  
"What! It could happen!" Mina said.  
  
"I, for one, would like to meet this guy BEFORE   
you start dating him." Raye said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't impressed." Artemis said.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me, Artemis." Luna replied.  
  
"Gimme a break, you guys! I am old enough to   
take care of myself." Mina pleaded.  
  
Nobody agreed or disagreed with her.  
  
"And anyway, it's not like we fell in love at   
first sight." Mina mumbled *I've learned not to   
do that anymore.*  
  
A little later, after the study session   
concluded, Mina was walking down the street   
by herself. (Artemis had stayed with Luna to   
plan something)  
  
Mina went to her favorite 'be alone' spot, a   
small café. She ordered a strawberry smoothy   
and sat in one of the stool chairs near the   
window. Absently sipping at her drink, the blonde   
didn't even notice when the outers walked in.  
  
"Hey, Amara, isn't that Mina over there?" Mina   
asked her partner.  
  
"Yes." Amara replied.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing here." Michelle said, quietly.  
  
"Well, let's go and ask her." Amara replied.  
  
The two made their was over to the blonde, who   
was so spaced out that she didn't even notice   
the couple.   
  
"Hey, Mina. What's up?" Amara asked.  
  
Slightly annoyed at being ignored, Amara snapped   
her fingers in front of the younger girl's face.   
Mina's head snapped up and her gaze fell on the   
two outer scouts.  
  
"Hello, Michelle. Amara. What brings you here?"   
Mina asked with a smile.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Amara asked.  
  
"I'm just here for a smoothy." Mina said,   
blinking in confusion.  
  
"We came for the coffee." Michelle said, placing   
a hand on Amara's shoulder.  
  
"So where were you a few seconds ago?" Amara   
asked.  
  
"Huh? I was right here…"  
  
"Could've surprised me." Amara mumbled.  
  
"Is everything alright, Mina. You were just   
somewhere off in space." Michelle asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my   
mind." Mina replied.  
  
"So what's his name?" Amara asked.  
  
Mina blushed.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only a little." Amara teased, "So what's his   
name?" Amara asked again, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Andros Carmicheal."  
  
Amara nearly spit out her coffee and Michelle   
gasped.  
  
"Did you say Andros Carmicheal?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Mina asked, confused.  
  
"Mina, stay away from him. He's bad news." Amara   
said.  
  
"Why? He seems really nice to me." Mina objected.  
  
"Just trust us, Mina. The guy is no good."   
Michelle replied.  
  
Mina was getting frustrated listening to the   
outer scouts tell her about her new friend.   
Nothing that they said was good.  
  
"Well, maybe he's changed." Mina protested.  
  
"Not likely." Amara spat.  
  
"Well, unlike you, Amara, I tend to give people   
the benefit of the doubt!"  
  
"You're making a big mistake, Mina." Michelle   
warned.  
  
"That's my decision to make. Now good day to   
you both." Mina said, coldly.  
  
She gathered her belongings and left the two   
older girls sitting in the café, staring   
after her.  
  
Amara hit the table in frustration. Michelle   
shook her head and covered Amara's fist with   
her hand.  
  
"We tried, Amara. But she is right, it is her   
mistake to make and there is nothing that we   
can do to change her mind. All we can do is be   
there to make sure nothing DOES happen to her."   
Michelle sighed.  
  
"We need to tell the others, maybe they can   
talk some sense into her." Amara said.  
  
Mina walked through Tokyo and was angry. The   
outers never trusted anyone and they expected   
her to be the same way! She bumped into someone   
and quickly apologized. The person laughed and   
Mina looked up into the lavender eyes of Andros.  
  
"Andros! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where   
I was going." Mina apologized.  
  
Andros laughed, "Well, you could always make   
it up to me by buying me an ice cream."   
  
Mina smiled, the outers had to be wrong about   
him, he was so nice.  
  
"Deal. Let's go." Mina said.  
  
*************************  
So there is chapter #2. I would like to thank   
all of the people who sent me emails, Disha,   
Sailor Pluto, Erin and anyone who I forgot,   
THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep them coming!  
  
Love ya tons,  
Jessica Willmington Bailey  
Venusangel27@hotmail.com  
  
Oh and send your fics to me and I'll put them   
up on my site:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Also check out:  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



	3. By Herself and With Him

Mina's Love Life  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Hey all! Thanks so much for all the   
great comments and such for my stories,   
Thanks Guardian Mercury and Quitenis,   
and BBunny. You guys are the greatest.  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
(Insert stupid, annoying, obvious disclaimer   
here.)  
  
Chapter 3: By Herself and With Him  
  
The two had a very nice conversation over  
ice cream and made plans to hang out again   
the following day. Mina made her way home   
on cloud 9. She unlocked her front door and   
went up to her room.  
  
Humming a little tune to herself, she turned   
on the lights and set her bag down.  
  
"Where have you been?! Do you know what time   
it is, young lady?" Artemis asked.  
  
Mina glanced at her watch, which read 8:55pm.  
  
"It's almost 9. Why?" Mina replied.  
  
Artemis growled.  
  
"You had me worried. You didn't leave a message   
when you left." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, I couldn't really leave a message if   
I never came home." Mina replied.  
  
"Where were you then? You see this?" Artemis   
started, pointing to the wrist communicator;   
"This is a communicator. You can use this to   
check in with us. That way we know where you   
are if we need you." he finished.  
  
"Artemis, I may be blonde but I'm not stupid.   
Ya' know maybe I needed a little time to myself.   
Its called privacy, but that would be a foreign   
concept to you. Wouldn't it?" Mina snapped.  
  
The feline looked shocked at the girl's   
attitude. *What's wrong with her? Why is she   
acting this way? *  
  
"You want your privacy, Mina? Fine. I'll be at   
Luna's." the cat said.  
  
He promptly jumped out Mina's open window and   
ran down the street. Mina ran to the window to   
see the furrball's fleeing figure.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina yelled.  
  
The cat didn't stop and Mina sunk to   
the floor underneath her window.  
  
"Why was I so mean to him? He was only worried   
about me. I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now   
he probably hates me." Mina mumbled  
sadly.  
  
She hated the fact that she may have hurt his   
feelings and she knew that she would have to   
mend the bridge tomorrow.  
  
She got up off the floor and changed into her   
orange pajamas.  
  
Untying the red bow, she brushed out the golden   
blanket of hair and crawled into bed, not   
bothering to turn off the lights.  
  
The next day was Friday and Mina made her   
usual '10 minute dash' to school and arrived   
just in time. Throughout the day, Mina and   
Andros talked between  
periods. They even ate lunch together. Mina   
was happy that she had found a new friend.  
  
""Hey, Mina, do you want to go out sometime?"   
Andros asked.  
  
"Like on a date?"  
  
"Well, yeah. How about going to the park and   
having a picnic lunch tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Mina said, " But I   
have some friends, who would like to meet you first."  
  
"OK." Andros replied.  
  
After school let out, Mina was a little   
disappointed that Artemis wasn't there waiting   
for her.  
  
"Hey, where's your cat?" Andros asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he's alright. He's   
a smart cat." Mina replied.  
  
The two made their way towards the Cherry Hill   
temple. After being introduced the the inner   
scouts, Andros left quickly. Saying that he had   
to get home to take care of something.  
  
Mina could hardly blame him, after seeing the   
death glares that Raye and Lita were shooting   
in his direction. Ignoring them, Mina turned to   
Amy and Serena.  
  
"So?" Mina asked.  
  
"So what?" Amy asked, confused.  
  
"What do you think of Andros?"  
  
"He seems nice..." Serena started.  
  
"I don't know..." Amy started, glancing at Raye   
and Lita.  
  
"Something about that guy bothers me." Lita said.  
  
"His aura is fuzzy. Something about him isn't   
right." Raye said, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Mina glanced from the nervous Amy and Serena   
to the stubborn Lita and Raye.  
  
"Well, anyway... Have you guys seen Artemis?"   
Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, he stormed over to my house last night   
and talked to Luna for a good hour." Serena replied.  
  
"I had a fight with him last night and he left.   
I haven't seen him since last night and I owe   
him an apology."  
  
"You certainly do." Luna's voice said from the   
doorway.  
  
"Is he with you, Luna?" Mina asked the black   
lunarian.  
  
"No, he's not. He's still angry with you, Mina.   
Why would he come if he knew that you were going   
to be here?"  
  
"Oh, man! I knew he was steamed but avoiding me.   
That's so immature!" Mina said.  
  
"I can hardly blame him after hearing about the   
verbal thrashing that you gave him." Luna replied.  
  
"If he wants to avoid me, fine, he can just do   
that." Mina whispered.  
  
"Excuse me, guys, but I need to be alone." Mina   
added, quickly jumping up and running out of the   
room.  
  
"Mina!" Serena cried, getting up to run after   
her friend.  
  
"No, Serena! She needs to fix this herself." Luna snapped.  
  
Serena stopped at the door and watched Mina run   
off of the temple grounds. *Oh, Mina...*  
  
Mina ran from her friends. She didn't exactly   
know where she was running but she ran. She ran   
to the park, the only place of solitude that her   
heart knew.  
  
She collapsed under a large maple tree and cried.   
Not tiny tears of dismay but heart   
wrenching sobs. Artemis was her one true friend,   
who had been with her since the   
beginning.  
  
Nobody quite understood the relationship that   
the two shared. It was different from Luna and   
Serena. Luna was the worrying, motherly type,   
but Artemis was a totally different story.   
Mina considered him to be like an   
over-protective brother and she loved the   
furrball in the same way. He was a friend and   
mentor. Someone whom she could trust with   
her darkest secrets and fears with no worry.   
She was upset that she might have destroyed   
that relationship with a few sharp words   
that she hadn't meant. It seemed that her   
whole world was falling apart before her   
eyes. Her friends didn't trust her judgment,   
Artemis was angry with her, and her parents   
were being their usual self-absorbed selves.   
Everything was going wrong.  
  
The only bright spot in her life seemed to be   
Andros. He made her smile and she got the   
warm-fuzzies whenever she was around him. Was   
this love that she was feeling? Something in   
her heart screamed 'yes', but her head screamed   
'trust you friends'. Confused and hurt, Mina   
wandered from her thoughts to her emotions,   
on a roller coaster that she wouldn't soon   
forget.  
  
Physically and emotionally exhausted, she fell   
asleep under the maple.  
  
She opened her eyes and was enshrouded in mist.   
Confused, she stood up and   
looked around her. In the mist she   
saw eleven figures.  
  
"Hello?" Mina called.  
  
The mist cleared and Mina saw her friends   
standing there; Serena, Rini, Raye, Amy, Lita,   
Darien, Alex, Michelle, Trista, Luna and Artemis. Her   
gaze softened and she smiled.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Her friends looked at her but didn't answer.  
  
"Mina." a voice called.  
  
Mina looked over her shoulder and saw Andros.  
  
"Oh, hey, Andros." Mina said with a smile.  
  
Mina turned back to her friends to find them no   
longer there.  
  
"Guys? Hey, where'd ya go?" Mina shouted.  
  
She turned around to find Andros gone too.  
  
"Andros? Serena? Artemis? Anybody?" Mina yelled.  
  
She was lost and totally alone. Scared, she   
started to cry.  
  
"Stop crying, Mina." a sharp voice commanded.  
  
She looked up to see a tall, white-haired man   
standing before her.  
  
"Malachite?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, I am very disappointed. Some leader you   
are. Sitting here crying like a baby. I honestly   
don't know what ever saw in you." Malachite said,   
his voice full of malice.  
  
"Go away, Malachite. You don't understand. You   
would never understand." Mina sobbed.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand. But I know   
that sitting here crying isn't going to help   
anything." he snapped.  
  
"Leave me alone." Mina whispered.  
  
"As you wish." Malachite said, fading away,   
leaving her alone once again.  
  
The light around her began to fade until she   
was alone in the darkness.  
  
"Some leader you are...."  
  
"You're making a mistake..."  
  
"You want your privacy, fine..."  
  
All the angry comments flowed through her and   
she screamed out loud.  
  
"Mina, Mina! Wake-up!" a voice said through the darkness.  
  
She felt someone shaking her and she opened her   
eyes. She looked into the concerned face of   
Andros.  
  
"Andros? What happened?"  
  
"I found you asleep and you were crying." he   
replied.  
  
"I had a bad dream."  
  
"No kidding. Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Everyone had left me alone." Mina whispered.  
  
"No way. Your friends would never leave you   
alone. I would never leave you alone." he said,   
wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She snuggled closer to his chest and cried.   
After a few minutes, she stopped and wiped her   
eyes.  
  
"Oh, Andros, I'm sorry. I got your shirt all   
wet. You must think I'm silly, crying like   
that..."  
  
"No, Mina. I don't think that." Andros said,   
taking Mina's chin in his hand.  
  
The two inched closer until their lips met in   
a head-spinning kiss. Mina felt a jolt of energy   
between them. After they parted, Mina rested her   
head on his lap and fell asleep once again.  
  
Andros looked at the sleeping girl, he had never   
known what it was like to love someone and he   
knew that he needed this girl more then   
he needed anything in the whole universe.  
  
He gently picked her up and carried her to his home.  
  
*******************************************  
Hahaha don't you just hate that! Cliffhangers!   
*dodges flying fruit* What will happen next   
between Mina and Andros? What did Mina's dream   
mean? What's up with Mina's friends and Andros'   
past? Where does Andros live?  
  
If you wanna find out, ya gotta stay tuned.   
I won't have the next chapter out for at least   
3 weeks, I'm going on vacay. See you then.  
  
Love ya tons,   
Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Check out my site and submit your stories:  
  
princessmercury.cjb.net  
  
Also read any fics by Lena Sauran, she's an   
awesome writer. Love ya babe!  
  
Released: 6/22/00  



	4. The Cat's Out of The Bag

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Hey all, sorry it's been so long, but I was on vacation. So here is Chapter   
4 I am hoping to get Chapter 5 typed up this week, I'm telling you a secret,   
major plot twist in Chapter 5. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep the   
awesome comments coming. I don't exactly remember who gave me the idea, but   
whoever did thanks. Disha, I love you tons, and Sailor P. Lena, you are my   
favorite chica in the entire world. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*Insert Stupid disclaimer here*  
  
Chapter 4: The Cat's Out of the Bag  
  
Mina awoke later in Andros' arms. Confused as to her whereabouts, she sat up   
quickly.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, you're not in any danger." Andros said.  
  
Mina looked around to see bleak walls and a small lamp in the corner of the   
room.  
  
"Where are we?" Mina asked.  
  
"We are at my house." Andros replied.  
  
"Your house? Where exactly is your house and for that, where are the   
lights?"  
  
" I didn't turn on the lights cause you were asleep and I didn't want to   
wake you."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because you were asleep and I couldn't very well leave you unconscious in   
the park."  
  
"You could've woken me up, Andros." Mina replied.  
  
"Why would I want to do a thing like that when you look so cute when you're   
asleep?"  
  
Mina blushed and looked at her watch. It was really late.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at what time it is! My parents are gonna be worried." Mina   
lied, her parents probably didn't even notice that she was missing. "I need   
to go home now, Andros. Thank you for listening to my silly problems."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'll walk you home, I don't want any weirdos to grab   
you."  
  
"I'm so touched." Mina replied, sarcastically.  
  
The two were walking down the street and Mina's communicator started   
beeping.  
  
"What's that?" Andros asked, looking around for the source.  
  
Mina gasped and quickly put her hand over her wrist to quiet the thing.  
  
"Umm, it's…it's my pager. Can you wait a sec? This may be urgent." Mina   
said, stepping into a phone booth. (Clark Kent eat your heart out!)  
  
She acted like she was dialing a number and then opened her communicator.  
  
"Mina here, what's up?"  
  
"Mina, there is an attack at the school. It seems Mimete is up to her antics   
again." Amy replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, Amy. Let me ditch Andros and I'll be   
right over."  
  
Mina clicked her communicator shut and returned to Andros.  
  
"That was Amy. Silly me forgot that my parents are out of town and I'm   
supposed to stay over at her place." Mina lied.  
  
"Well that's alright, I'll walk you to Amy's then."  
  
"No! I mean it's way out of your way. I'll get there; I can take care of   
myself. But thank you anyway, Andros."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Gotta go! See ya later, Andros." Mina said, running towards the other   
scouts.  
  
As she ran, she pulled out her transformation wand. Ducking into an alley,   
she transformed.  
  
After she was done, she quickly made her way to Crossroads Junior High. When   
she arrived, she saw the other inner scouts battling with a monster that   
Mina guesses had one time been a mop. The heartsnatcher had the other scouts   
caught up in it's hair (for lack of a better term).  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" Mina yelled.  
  
Her beam cut the other scouts free of their sudsy trap.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"That's me. Now let's dust this heartsnatcher!"  
  
"Right!" the others agreed  
  
"Venus Love Chain,"  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap,"  
  
"Encircle!"  
"Zap!"  
  
The two attacks combined and struck the monster in the mid-section. Hurt and   
angry, the heartsnatcher lashed out at the unsuspecting Jupiter and Venus.  
  
Venus groaned in pain as her body collided with the cement. The hair, still   
wrapped around Venus' waist, began to contract and Venus cried out in pain.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
One attack cut Jupiter and Venus free and the other hit the monster.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Got it! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The attack destroyed the monster, leaving the eight scouts and Tuxedo Mask   
facing the child-like Mimete.  
  
"You rotten Sailor Scouts are always ruining my plans. It's not fair!"   
Mimete whined.  
  
"I guess we're doing our job right then, aren't we?" Mars snapped, helping   
Jupiter to her feet.  
  
"Ugh! Rotten Sailor Scouts." Mimete said as she vanished.  
  
Sailor Mercury returned the heart crystal to the unconscious janitor and the   
outers left. The inners stayed to make sure that the man would be alright,   
once Mercury said that he'd be fine, they left also.  
  
They walked off the school grounds and Sailor Moon ran into someone. That   
someone was Andros.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? You will have to excuse me friend, she's a   
klutz." Venus apologized.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Andros looked up into the most beautiful, most familiar, blue eyes. He stood   
up and brushed himself off.  
  
"That's perfectly okay. I'm not hurt." Andros said, shooting a glare in   
Sailor Moon's direction.  
  
"Are you sure?" Venus asked.  
  
Andros looked over the blonde Sailor Scout. *Same eyes. Same hair. Same   
tacky red bow. She's got the same great body. Same great legs, which look   
really hot under that short skirt…That's it. No doubt about it…Mina's a   
sailor scout. This is just great, what will mother say when she hears about   
this? *  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He mumbled.  
  
"Sailor Venus, come on, we've got to go." Mars said.  
  
"Be right there, Mars." Venus called over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay, really. You should go with your friends, Sailor… Venus, was it?   
Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." Andros said.  
  
"Okay, see ya." Venus said.  
  
She ran over to her friends and they all jumped away, giving Andros quite   
the flash show.  
  
"Good-night, Mina." Andros said with a smile.  
  
Artemis watched the whole scene from a tree in the courtyard.  
  
He jumped down and followed Andros down the street. *This guy is going to be   
trouble. *  
  
Artemis watched as Andros walked into his house and then Artemis left to go   
and talk to Luna.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's right, Luna. This guy that Mina is so hooked on, knows that she's   
Sailor Venus."  
  
"Are you sure, Artemis?"  
  
"I heard him say it, Luna. I'm 100% sure."  
  
"Then we are going to have to tell the girls and something will have to be   
done about Mina and Andros."  
  
"Now how are we going to do it without breaking Mina's heart?"  
  
"I don't know, Artemis, I really don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The guy is trouble. We tried to warn Mina." Amara agreed.  
  
"But he seems to genuinely like Mina." Amy said.  
  
"We know of his sorted past, Amy." Michelle said.  
  
"Care to fill us in?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, he dated a friend of mine in Junior High. He really treated her   
nicely in the beginning and then he changed. He became obsessive and   
controlling. When she dumped him, she disappeared and nobody has heard from   
her since." Michelle replied.  
  
"Did you tell Mina this?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, we just told her to stay away from the guy, but she obviously didn't   
listen to us." Amara said.  
  
"Personally, I think that he should be given the chance to change." Serena   
said.  
  
"You are so naïve, Serena. Guys like that don't change." Amara said.  
  
"Guys like what don't change?" Mina asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Guys like Andros." Amara replied.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you all are talking about my friend behind my   
back?" Mina said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Mina, the guy is major trouble. He's bad…" Lita started.  
  
"I've already heard all of that from these two." Mina snapped, motioning to   
Amara and Michelle.  
  
"And you are still being stupid about this, Mina." Amara said.  
  
"He's a good person, Amara. And how would you like it if we held your's and   
Michelle's pasts over your heads?"  
  
A few gasps were heard and Mina and Amara exchanged glares.  
  
"You've over-stepped your bounds there, Mina." Raye said.  
  
"No, I don't think I have, Raye. It's not like they were perfect to us a few   
months back, but we gave them the benefit of the doubt. And that's all that   
I'm giving Andros." Mina said, coldly.  
  
"The guy doesn't deserve it." Amara replied.  
  
"So says you, but you know what, Amara, I am choosing to trust Andros. I'm   
having a little faith that he has changed and that he wouldn't lie to me.   
You should try it sometime."  
  
"Enough, Mina." Artemis said as he and Luna walked into the room.  
  
"That's all that I had to say, Artemis. I'm leaving now, before I say   
anything else that I'll regret." Mina said, turning to the door.  
  
"Mina, Andros knows that you're Sailor Venus." Artemis said.  
  
Mina froze in mid-turn. She turned back around slowly and fixed her gaze on   
the white cat.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said, turning around and leaving.  
  
"When did that girl become so insolent?" Artemis asked.  
  
"When she fell in love." Michelle replied.  
************************  
Ok there is Chapter 4. What will happen between Andros and Mina. Will the   
scouts interfene? Or will Andros and Mina live happily ever after? If you   
want to find out you gotta wait for the next chapter.  
hehehe  
Love ya tons,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
  
My webpage- princessmercury.cjb.net/  
An RPG page- princesstyla.cjb.net/ (I play Venus...)  
  
  



	5. She's MIA

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
She's MIA- Rated PG  
  
Hiya Peoples! Okay everyone here's where the plot thickens, who is Andros   
and why do the others dislike him so much? You'll find out in this chapter!I   
would like to thank Disha and Celeste for their ever coming nice comments, I   
would also like to thank my crazy editor, Lena. Without her, none of this   
would have been possible. And for everyone else that I missed, I love you   
too.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Sailormoon and Co.. So go ahead and  
try to sue me, you won't get much.  
  
Mina made her way home to change her clothes. She had to meet Andros at the   
park in an hour. She changed into her orange sundress and fixed her make-up.   
After giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed her purse   
and left.  
  
On her nightstand was her orange communicator, the one way that her friends   
had to find her in case of trouble.  
  
Mina arrived at the park to find Andros waiting for her, picnic basket in   
hand.  
  
"Hey, Mina."  
  
"Hi, Andros." Mina said witha smile.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" Andros asked.  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Well, I know a pretty little spot by the river."  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
"Shall we then?" Andros asked, extending his hand to her.  
  
"We shall." Mina said, taking his hand.  
  
Andros led Mina to his car and they drove to Andros' spot. It was a tiny   
cabin on the riverbank. Mina liked the place and set up the picnic blanket   
on the bank.  
  
Andros smiled and sat down on the blue cloth. He took out the food and a   
pitcher of juice.  
  
"What is that?" Mina asked as her poured the red liquid into glasses.  
  
"Cranberry Juice." he replied.  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
The two sat quietly and munched on the sandwiches that Andros had brought.  
  
"So, Mina, tell me about yourself." Andros said.  
  
"Well, I'm 16 and i live with my parents. I have Artemis, whom you've   
already met. You go to my schol and you've met most of my friends." Mina   
said.  
  
"Most? Who haven't I met?"  
  
"Well there's Amara and Michelle."  
  
"Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kaioh?" Andros asked, immediately looking scared.  
  
"Yes, I think you went to school with them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what else do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, what do you do in your free time?" "Hang out with my friends, shop,   
F-1 racing at the arcade, shop, and sing." Mina said, counting on her   
fingers.  
  
Andros laughed at the girl's energy.  
  
"So what about you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, I'm 18 and I live with my mom. I don't have any pets and you go to my   
school. So you know all of my classes."  
  
"What do you do in your free time?"  
  
"Hang out with my friends."  
  
"Who are?"  
  
"You, Ethan and Jeremy."  
  
"Oh." Mina said, fiddling with an orange fingernail.  
  
Andros handed her her glass and chuckled.  
  
"So timid now?" Andros teased.  
  
"Well, my friends don't exactly trust you."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. Most people don't trust people that they don't know."  
  
Mina finished her glass and looked at the boy sitting before her. Her vision   
was slightly blurry and she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.  
  
"Mina, what's wrong?" Andros asked.  
  
His voice seemed to be a million miles away and she swayed slightly.  
  
"I'm not feeling all that well suddenly..." she trailed off as she blacked   
out.  
*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued.... *dodges flames* just kidding  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
The two attacks hit the heartsnatcher and it staggered.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled, trying to fend of one of the distractions made   
by the heartsnatcher.  
  
"Moon Crisis Power! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  
  
The attack destroyed the monster which reverted to a ship wheel. The heart   
crystal was returned to the sailor and Sailor Moon looked around.  
  
"Where's Sailor Venus?" she asked.  
  
"She never showed up." Mercury said.  
  
"That's not like her. Something must be wrong." Jupiter said.  
  
"Then again, she's been acting very strange lately." Mars said.  
  
"Her personal problems aren't important, it's her duty as a sailor scout to   
be here." Uranus said.  
  
"I agree." Neptune said.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her communicator and pushed the ornage button with a   
sigh.  
  
"Moon to Venus."  
  
No answer came over the comm-link.  
  
"Mina, pick up!"  
  
"Strange, her communicator signal is coming from her house." Mercury said.  
  
"Well, then let's go over there and give her a peice of our minds." Mars   
said.  
  
The group returned to their regular appearances and arrived at Mina's house   
in short time.  
  
Serena knocked on the door and no answer came. She tried to doorknob and   
found it locked. She sighed and took the spare key out from under the flower   
pot.  
  
"How did you know that was there, Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"Where do you think I go when I get tired of Luna's constant nagging?   
Raye's?" Serena rplied, unlocking the door.  
  
Luna mumbled something under her breath and followed Artemis up the stairs.  
  
"She's not here." Artmis said, " But her communicator is upstairs. From the   
looks of it, she changed and went somewhere, forgetting her communicator."  
  
"I don't like this, something is wrong here." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, she may be ticked at us, but she takes her duty very seriously. I   
don't think that I've ever seen her without her communicator. Ever." Lita   
said.  
  
"Well let's split up and check all of her favorite places. Use the   
communicators to contact everyone if you find her." Amara said.  
  
"Right." the groups agreed, going their separate ways.  
  
"She's not at the cafe." Michelle said.  
"She's not at the park." Raye said.  
"She's not at the pond." Lita said.  
"She's not at the arcade." Serena said.  
"She's not at the shopping center." Amara said.  
"She's not at the school." Artemis said.  
"She's not at the restaurant." Amy said.  
"She's not at the playground." Rini said  
"She still isn't home." Luna said.  
  
The group, unsuccessful, randevoued at the park.  
  
"Where can she be?" Serena asked, frustrated and starting to worry.  
  
"I'm starting to get worried. It's going to be dark soon." Artemis said,   
worry etched on his feline features.  
  
"Can anyone think of another way of contacting her?" Amy asked, "Something   
we might have overlooked?"  
  
Amara snapped her fingers, "Artemis, does Mina have a cell phone?"  
  
"Yes, but I dn't know if she has it on her." Artemis said.  
  
"It's worth a try, what's the number?" Amara asked, pulling out her phone.  
  
Artemis gave her the number and prayed that it would work.  
  
*We are sorry but the number that you have dialed is out of the calling   
area.*  
  
"Damn! She's out of the calling area? Amy, how wide is the calling area?"  
  
"It reaches the outskirts of the city, why?"  
  
"Because that would mean that Mina is no longer in the city."  
  
"What!?!" the group exclaimed.  
  
"Her phone is out of the calling area, which means somewhere outside of the   
city."  
  
"She wouldn't just up and leave, would she?" Rini asked.  
  
Raye sat quietly, concentrating. She got a flash of Mina being someplace   
dark and gasped.  
  
"I think that Mina is in real trouble, you guys." Raye said.  
  
Michelle agreed.  
  
"The mirror shows her someplace dark and from what I could tell,   
unconcious." Michelle said.  
  
"Damn! She's in trouble and we have no way of finding her." Lita said,   
hitting a tree with her fist.  
  
"Maybe not. Has anybody seen Andros today?" Amara asked.  
  
"No, why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because over the past two days, thoses two have been attached at the hip."   
Amara said.  
  
"Amara, you don't think..." Michelle started.  
  
"I do. we'll find Mina when we find Andros. And hopefully we'll find her in   
time." Amara said.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Mina woke up a few hours later. She sat up and the room spun. Moaning, she   
lowered herslef back down to the mattress. While lying there she tried to   
figure out where she was and what had happened. She remembered eating with   
Andros and the conversation that they had had. But after that her mind was   
a big blank. She struggled to a sitting position and looked around her.   
Bleak walls and a lamp in the corner. Something felt different about her too   
and she gasped when she saw what she was wearing. It was an orange dress   
that hugged her body from knee to top and flared out at the knee. She didn't   
like it, for one thing it was tight and for another thing, it was showing   
way to much cleavage for her liking. Also her hair was different, it was   
pulled up in a high braided bun and her bow was gone.  
  
She panicked slightly and felt around for her transformation wand.  
  
"Andros?" she sqeaked.  
  
"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Andros said with a   
smile.  
  
"What happened. Where are we?" Mina asked.  
  
"We are in my home, princess."  
  
"What? Why are you acting so wierd, Andros?"  
  
"I'm not acting, my dear."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I believe you know it as 30th century Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"What! How did this..."  
  
"Happen? Simple. Time travel is not hard. My mother always warned us not to   
fall in love with the enemy." Andros sighed.  
  
"Your mother? Who's your mother?"  
  
"Queen Crysantine of Nemesis."  
  
"Nemesis?! So you're form the nega-verse!" mina said, gripping her wand   
tightly.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess that I didn't learn from the mistakes of my brother."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yes, he's dead now. Thanks to you and your friends, Sailor Venus. My oldest   
brother was Prince Diamond. By the way, my real name is Azurite."  
  
*Okay this is bad. How could you be so stupid!*  
  
"Venus Star Power!" she yelled.  
  
Nothing happened and Mina froze.  
  
"Surprised? You can't transform when you are so near the dark crystal."  
  
"We destroyed the dark crsytal almost a year ago."  
  
"Not quite, Sailor Venus. My mother kept a peice of the dark crystal with   
her on Nemesis and now its grown to a much larger size." Azurite said.  
  
"My friends will find me."  
  
"Not likely, we are in the future and they have no clue."  
  
"What do you want, Azurite?"  
  
"Simple. I want to avenge the death's of my brothers and finish what they   
started. With you by my side as my queen."  
  
"Dream on! There is no way that I am going to be your queen."  
  
"Oh, you will eventually. You may find me to be very persuasive, princess."   
Azurite said.  
  
Mina swung her legs over the side of the bed and glared at the boy.  
  
"I'm not staying here and you can't make me." Mina protested.  
  
"On the contrary, my dear. I can make you stay as long as I like." he said,   
taking her by the wrist.  
  
Let me go!" she yelped.  
  
The dark moon of his forehead became and third eye and she stopped   
struggling.  
  
"I didn't want it to be this way but since you are being difficult..."  
  
Azurite inched his face closer to Mina and she panicked, unable to control   
her body.  
  
*No this isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be with my friends. I'm   
so sorry, guys.*  
  
Azurite crushed his lips to her's and she gave a mental cry of anguish.   
Black energy surrounded her and her eyes became clouded with grey.  
  
"Now, my queen, let's see what we can do about this city." Azurite said with   
an evil grin.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So as you can see, Raye, we have no need for..." Mina said.  
  
"Mina, are you alright?" Raye asked, seeing her friend's pale face.  
  
Mina looked at her hand and gasped.  
  
"I don't think so..." Mina trailed as she gipped the table.  
  
Raye rushed over to her and helped her sit down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Something has happened to her past self." Pluto's voice said.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Raye asked.  
  
"She'll dissappear for a time until the paradox is found and fixed." Pluto   
explained.  
  
"Don't worry, Mina, we'll fix this. Pluto, do you know where the shift   
happened?" Raye asked.  
  
"When she was witha boy in the 20th century. I also detected someone using   
time travel this afternoon. As far as I can tell, they stopped in this time   
period."  
  
"So, we have some time hopper somewhere in the city and Mina's in danger in   
the 20th century. Could my day get any worse?" Raye snapped.  
  
"Raye!" Lita yelled.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Someone named Azurite is demanding that we meet with him. He says that he   
has something that we may find very interesting. He looks really familier   
too." Lita said.  
  
"Call Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Amy. Get them back here now. Pluto, you go   
back to the past and see if you can fix the problem with Mina." Raye said.  
  
Pluto nodded and dissappeared in a flash of crimson light.  
  
Lita called the others and informed them of the situation and told them to   
get their collective butts back to the palace.  
***********************************************  
To be continued...(For real this time)  
  
*Dodges rocks and rotten fruit* You all asked for an explanation about   
Andros and you got it. Stay tuned for new developments soon, hopefully.  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
PrincessMercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Bleeding Hearts

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Bleeding Hearts- Rated PG/13  
  
No long winded author's notes this time. ^_~  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Sailormoon and Co.. So go ahead and  
try to sue me, you won't get much.  
  
Mina floated alone in a dark abyss of loneliness and fear.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here? I don't understand. Where is everyone? Did they   
leave me  
alone?" she asked.  
  
She wrapped her amrs around her prone body (yes, she's naked) and cried.  
  
"It's cold and lonely here. I want to go home. I want to be with my friends,   
not  
here."  
  
"Mina, why are you here, child?" a familier voice asked.  
  
Mina looked up to see a small fair in front of her. It was Queen Serenity.  
  
"I don't know, ma'am. But I don't like it. Everyone has left me alone."  
  
"No, my dear, you've left everyone for this place."  
  
"Why don't they come and find me? I don't know how to get back to them."  
  
"Your heart has been hurt and only when you fix it, will you find your way   
back to  
your friends." the silver queen said.  
  
"I don't know how!" Mina cried.  
  
"You will find the way as long as you don't give in to the darkness." Queen   
Serenity  
said.  
  
The queen kissed the blonde teenager on the forehead and began fading from   
veiw.  
  
"Queen Serenity, please don't leave me alone." Mina pleaded.  
  
"Remember to never give up." the queen said, fianlly vanishing.  
  
Mina looked around her and she sighed.  
  
"Fix my heart...but how? I don't remember how it was broken."  
  
She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.  
  
"Please show me what happened..." she whispered.  
  
Flashes of her family and friends made her smile and the world around her  
brightened slightly. Then it darkened abruptly as her heart showed her the  
betrayels. Tears filed her eyes and she sighed.  
  
"So much hatred and betrayal, but I forgive you all for hurting me. I   
forgive your  
betrayals and your loss of heart. Mey your hearts be healed and forgive   
yourselves."  
Mina said, quietly.  
  
(This is supposed to show that you will find salvation in forgiveness, or   
something  
like that.)  
  
Mina opened her eyes and found herself on a small isle. Before her stood a   
marble  
alter, she kneeled before it with a smile.  
  
"Goddess, please give me the strength to return to my friends."  
  
"You have always had the strength, child, you just have to believe in   
yourself." a  
gorgeous woman replied.  
  
"Tell me something, do we always have to deal with the hurt?" Mina asked.  
  
"Princess Venus, my warrior. I would not have chosen you to represent me if   
I did  
not think that you had the strength to surpass all obstacles."  
  
"Am I never to find happiness? Is that the cost?"  
  
"No, child, you will find love when the time is right."  
  
Mina looked at her hands and a smile crossed her face.  
  
"I have the strength..." she whispered.  
  
"Now all you have to do is use it." the goddess said as she lifted her hand   
to reveal  
a path, "Follow this path to your destiny and you will triumph."  
  
Mina stood up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I must go back to my friends now." Mina said  
  
The goddess nodded and dissappeared in a sparkle of gold light. Mina smiled   
and  
started down the path to her destiny.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Azurite stood and looked to the seven women before him.  
  
"So you are the sailor scouts." Azurite said.  
  
"Yes, since you know who we are, it's time that we knew who you are and what   
you  
want." Mars said.  
  
"My name is Azurite, prince of Nemesis."  
  
"Nemesis! That's not possible, the sailor scouts of the 20th century   
destroyed  
Nemesis." Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"That they did."  
  
"What do you want?" Uranus said, glaring daggers at the prince.  
  
"Oh nothing much, I just have something that you may find interesting."  
  
"And that would be...?" Saturn said.  
  
"Iw ould like you to meet my queen."  
  
There was a flash of orange and silver and a blonde girl appeared beside   
Azurite.  
She glared at the seven women and stepped into Azurite's embrace. The sailor   
scouts  
and the queen gasped, looking at the young woman.  
  
"Mina?" Mars gasped.  
  
Uranus took out her communicator and pushed the crimson button.  
  
"Pluto, we found Mina. Get back here." Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Pluto appeared in a flash of crimson light, time staff in hand.  
  
"Hello, Andros." Pluto said, calmly.  
  
"Sailor Pluto." the boy replied  
  
"Andros?!" the inner scouts cried.  
  
"A mere 20th century identity." Azurite said, "which I have no further use   
for, it served  
it's purpose." he added, tightening his grip of Mina with a smile.  
  
Uranus reached for the space sword and the rest of the outers stood in   
defense with  
their weapons ready.  
  
"Now, Sailor Scouts, it's not a fight that I'm looking for. Not yet anyway."   
Azurite said,  
"But know this, we will battle on my terms, because I have something that we   
both  
want."  
  
"Let her go, Azurite." Serenity said.  
  
"Like I said before, I have something that we BOTH want and she's mine.   
Actually,  
let's let her decide."  
  
"Mina?" Serenity said.  
  
"Why should I choose you, Serena? I despise al of you, you left me alone."   
Mina  
said, "You never trusted me and you left me alone."  
  
"That's not true!" Serenity cried.  
  
"You were supposed to be my friends, yet you left me alone. You betrayed me   
and I  
can not forgive you." mina said, pointing her finger at the group.  
  
"But we care about you very much, Mina." Jupiter said.  
  
"I have heard enough, I'm not listening to you anymore." mina said, covering   
her ears.  
  
"Mina." a familer voice said, calmly.  
  
Mina opened her eyes and looked down at the group. A man had joined them,  
someone that Mina knew.  
  
"Artemis?" Mina asked.  
  
Artemis nodded and touched the moon on his forehead. He returned to his cat   
form  
and looked at the blonde.  
  
"Mina, we love you very much and deep down somewhere, you know that we do."  
Artemis said.  
  
Her eyes flashed blue momentarily and then returned to the clouded grey.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Mina opened her palm and an orange beam flashed from it, striking the   
feline.  
  
"Artemis!" the group cried.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Mina watched through her own eyes as her body blasted Artemis.  
  
"No! Artemis!"she cried, sinking to her knees.  
  
*Remember to nevr give up.*  
  
"I'm so sorry, Artemis. I will fix this, I promise you." Mina said.  
  
Mina stood up and continued to watch as the world around her changed.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina smiled and sent a blast at her friends. The seven scouts and the queen   
cried out  
in pain but stood their ground.  
  
Azurite laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess that she's made her choice, scouts." he said," That's enough for   
now, love,  
we have plenty of time for our revenge."  
  
"See you around." Mina said.  
  
"World..."  
"Deep.."  
  
"We'll meet again soon, sailor scouts." Azurite said as he and Mina   
vanished.  
  
"No! Mina!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Artemis, are you alright?" mercury asked.  
  
Mi...Mina." Artemis said in a weak voice.  
  
"She's gone." Mars said.  
  
"No, she's still in there. I know that she is." Artemis said, struggling to   
stand.  
  
Mercury gently picked up the injured feline.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I saw it... in her eyes." Artemis said as he shut his eyes against the pain   
that wracked through his small body.  
  
"Rest now, Artemis. We'll get Mina back. I promise you" Luna said, taking   
her love  
from Sailor Mercury.  
  
(Yes, Luna is in her human form.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Azurite was quite pleased with himself. he had managed to bring down the   
defenses  
of the sailor scouts. He then looked at the sleeping girl beside him. She   
was his  
treasure, his one true need.  
  
"Soon, love, I will have everything that I desire." he said.  
  
She moaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He gently straoked the   
golden  
tresses and nodded off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina walked around the isle and searched for her goal. She came upon a small   
pond  
with an island in the middle. She waded across to the island and entered the   
samll  
temple. She looked around as she walked towards the center, intricate   
pictures were  
carved into the walls which told her history. She thought it odd but   
dissmissed it  
when she entered the center room of the temple. In the center of the room   
flaoted a  
golden orb. Reaching for it, her fingers oozed into the golden orb and she   
was  
incased in yellow light. Behind her a voice called to her and she abruptly   
turned  
away from teh orb and the light vanished. She turned to see herself in a   
tight ornage  
dress, the same dress that was on her actual body now. She looked down at   
her own  
attire. Clad in a white, sleeveless gown, she glanced at the other her.  
  
"You were the one who hurt my friends." Mina said.  
  
"Yes I am, but i am you. So you yourself harmed you friends." the girl in   
orange  
replied.  
  
"I would never hurt my friends and I am nothing like you."  
  
"I am a part of you. Your darkness, your fear and your anger combined. There   
is  
nothing you can do to get rid of me. For without me there is no you."  
  
"I am not evil. I am not you. I love my friends. They are everything to me   
and I would  
die to protect them." Mina said  
  
"While good can not exist without evil, evil can easily exist without good.   
The only  
way that I will ever be free is to get rid of you."  
  
"Go ahead and try it, negatrash!" mina yelled.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
The evil Mina fired the first attack and Mina jumped out of the way.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Mina transformed and stood her ground.(Mina from now on will be Venus and   
bad  
chick will be Mina.)  
  
"I may not be able to rid myself of you, but I have the strength to defeat   
you and  
return to my friends." Venus said.  
  
"Valiant words, princess, but empty. I am to powerful for you to defeat   
now."  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Mina fired an attack at hte same time as Sailor Venus and both were hit by   
the attacks  
of the other.  
  
"I will defeat you. Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus said through clenched  
teeth.  
  
The chain wrapped around Mina's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides.   
Venus  
pulled the girl towards her and the girl fell at her feet. Venus knelt down   
let go of  
the chain.  
  
"I have proven myself, now I am returning to my friends." Venus said, her   
face  
close to Mina's.  
  
Venus turned away from the girl and reached for the orb again. The gold   
light  
encased her body and she opened her eyes. (Now Mina is back to Mina) Her   
gaze  
was met by the deep amythyst eyes of Azurite. *Crap! Chill girl, think of   
this as the  
role of your life!* Mina thought as her eyes looked into Azurite's. *He's   
sure got  
pretty eyes....STOP IT! You've got to save everyone!*  
  
"Good morning, love." she said with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm. It's going to be a fabulous day. The perfect day for revenge."  
  
"Hmm, hmmm. Darling, I have a small request."  
  
"Anything, love."  
  
"Breakfest?"  
  
"Of course, dearheart, what's your pleasure?" Azurite said, smiling   
slightly.  
  
"How about some fruit?" Mina suggested.  
  
"Okay, back in a flash." Azurite said, stepping out of the bed.  
  
Mina noticed that the boy was only in his boxers and blushed. She pulled the   
sheets  
off and swung her legs out of the bed. She went to the bathroom to wash her   
face,  
but when she flipped on the light, she gasped. She was dressed in a short   
orange  
nightgown that didn't hide much or leave much to the imagination. She   
quickly washed  
her face and brushed out her hair. She felt masculine arms encircle her and   
resisted  
the urge to turn to him.  
  
"Breakfest is served." he said in her ear.  
  
"I would hope so." she said, continueing to brush her hair.  
  
Azurite turned her around and took the brush from her. He swept a lock of   
blonde  
hair behind her ear and carressed her cheek.  
  
"Enough primping. You look gorgeous as usual." Azurite said.  
  
*Be careful, girl, this is just an act.* Mina thought as she smiled a fake   
smile.  
  
"You're right. Now how about that breakfest?" Mina said.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, my breakfest is right here." Azurite said, a   
slight smile on  
his face.  
  
"As good as that sounds, I don't think that that will suffice my stomach."   
*More like  
turn it.*  
  
Azurite smiled and kissed Minaon the forehead. Slidding his arm around her   
back, he escorted her back to the bed. Mina sat on the edge and Azurite sat   
down beside her.  
Mina silently picked up a slice of banana and popped it into her mouth.  
  
*IF I can make him believe that I'm still brainwashed then maybe I can stop   
him. I  
have to stop him no matter what the cost.*  
  
"What's on your mind, love?" Azurite asked.  
  
"I was just thinking of the best ways to defeat my enemies." Mina said,   
quickly.  
  
"Hmmm and what did you come up with?"  
  
"Well divide and conquer has always been a good strategy." Mina said with a   
smile.  
  
"Smart, as well as beautiful."  
  
"If we want to have any chance in hell of defeating the Sailor Scouts, we'll   
have to  
separate the outers.The inners will easily be defeated once you get rid of   
Jupiter and  
Mars." Mina said.  
  
"Breakfast, revenge and the rest of our lives together. All in all, not a   
bad plan."  
  
Mina smiled and popped another peice of fruit in her mouth.  
  
Azurite smiled and leaned toward Mina. She leaned towards him and met his   
lips  
with her's. *This is only acting, Mina. But then why is my heart racing so   
fast?*  
The two parted and she smiled.  
  
"Hmmm, strawberries." she said.  
  
"I say we get dressed and make our dreams a reality."  
  
"Let's." Mina replied *Hook, line and sinker*  
  
"Plus, you will have a chance to meet mother."  
  
*Shit! This is not good. How am I going to deal with him and his mother?* "I   
can't  
wait." Mina said, plastering on a fake smile as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll like you." Azurite said.  
  
He quickly kissed her and left the room. She walked over to the closet and   
pulled  
out and ice blue dress. Sliding it over her head, she smoothed the tight   
silk over the  
curves of her body. *Why do men always make things so tight?* She looked   
around  
for her bow and was frustrated when she couldn't find it. She pulled her   
hair into a  
french braid with a sigh. She walked to the foyer and glanced around.  
  
"Looking for something, dear?" Azurite said.  
  
"Just you."  
  
Azurite wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her   
shoulder.  
  
"So when do we meet your mother?" Mina asked. *I want to see what I'm up  
against.*  
  
"Now if you'd like."  
  
Mina nodded and the two vanished to reeappear in front of a dark throne.  
  
"So this is the girl." a voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Yes, mother. This is Mina otherwise known as Sailor Venus." Azurite said.  
  
"She's a sailor scout? Did you not learn from Diamond's mistake?"  
  
"She is not like Sailor Moon, her heart belongs to me."  
  
"Hmm, you brainwashed her?"  
  
"Not really, it was more like one-sided persuasion."  
  
"Step closer, child." the woman said.  
  
Mina stepped foward to see a very beautiful woman sitting on the dark   
throne. Mina  
stood tall and sent the most confident glare that she could muster at the   
woman.  
  
Azurite stepped up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Mina   
turned into  
the boy's embrace with a smile.  
  
"Hmph, you've developed a plan, Lady Venus?"Crysantine asked as she stood   
up.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Well?"  
"I really don't think that it's any of your business, Crysantine. You aren't   
part of  
it."  
  
"I would do well to watch your tounge, child" Crysantine asked, her eyes   
flashing  
a dangerous silver.  
  
"Hmph." Mina sniffed, "You know where to find me if you want me, Azurite."   
she  
added, vanishing in a flash of orange and silver.  
  
She reappeared in her room and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. That teleport   
had  
taken a lot of energy. She smield and lay back on the pillows. Closing her   
eyes, she  
drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
*****************************************************  
Okay so what's going to happen to our precious Princess Mina? Will she save  
everyone or will she be discovered and killed? How is she going to deal with  
Crysantine? Stay tuned to find out, there's only two or three more chapters   
to go.  
Keep emailing the comments and flames and such to: venusangel27@hotmail.com  
Peace, light, and love,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net  
princesstyla.cjb.net  
  



	7. Deceptions, Loss and Love

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Deceptions, Loss and Love- Rated PG/13  
  
Okay this is one of the final chapters of this story, I have been very happy  
to write and have received a lot of email from it. For all of you who  
emailed me about this story, thanks again. I hope that you will continue  
to read my other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and Co. So go ahead and  
try to sue me, you won't get much.  
  
"He's got Mina and we've got to get her back." Raye said.  
  
"We tried to warn her." Amara said.  
  
"Don't start, Amara. That's not important now. The only important thing is  
getting Mina back safely." Serenity said.  
  
"Now the big question is how to get her back." Hotaru said, quietly.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Azurite looked at the girl beside him.  
  
"How exactly are we going to do this?" Azurite asked.  
  
"We have plenty of advanced droids that we can call if need be. Though we  
will only need these eight..." Mina said, pulling out eight different  
colored crystals.  
  
"Why these?"  
  
"Each is made to work on the weaknesses of a specific scout."  
  
Mina continued to explain her plan, leaving out major details.  
  
"Good thinking. Prey on them one by one, each of their weaknesses."  
Crysantine said.  
  
"There is an advantage to being a leader, Crysantine." Mina snapped.  
  
"It is time to bring about our revenge." Crysantine said, coldly.  
  
Mina walked over to Azurite and picked up the eight crystals. Then the  
three teleported to above the Crystal Palace.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're here, Sere." the king said.  
  
"Does everyone understand? She's not to be hurt." Serenity said.  
  
The inners nodded and the outers were their usual stoic selves. The group of  
twelve walked outside to confront their new enemy.  
  
"It would seem that the time of battle is at hand, Serenity." Crysantine  
said.  
  
"Crysantine, I am giving you one last chance at redemption." Serenity  
replied.  
  
"You can never give back what you have taken from me and I will only find  
redemption when your cold body lies at me feet." Crysantine said, anger  
flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Prepare for your deaths, Sailor Scouts." Azurite said.  
  
He sent a blast towards the group, which was easily deflected by Saturn's  
silence wall. Mina watched the whole scene with sad eyes. She really did  
love Azurite but her life was ruled by duty. She dropped the eight  
crystals to the ground, knowing that they would easily be defeated.  
  
As predicted, the eight droids were destroyed within a few minutes. Mina  
also watched as Luna, Artemis and the king defended Neo-Queen Serenity from  
Crysantine's wrath.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream."  
"Silent Glaive Surprise!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
The four attacks hit the evil queen of Nemesis and she collapsed to her  
knees.  
  
"Mother!" Azurite cried, lifting his hand to blast the queen of Earth.  
  
"NO!" Mina cried, hitting his arm towards the sky.  
  
Without a target, the lavender blast was no more then a fancy laser show.  
Azurite gasped and looked at Mina.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them!" Mina cried.  
  
Azurite grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her towards him.  
  
"It would seem that I was wrong about your choice, Sailor Venus."  
  
He twisted her wrist and she cried out in pain as she felt bones fracture.  
  
"Mina!" Serenity cried.  
  
Azurite glanced from the queen to Mina and an evil smile formed on his face.  
  
"How much does she mean to you, Serenity?" Azurite asked.  
  
"Everything. She's my friend." Serenity said.  
  
Crysantine glanced at the boy, a confused look on her face.  
The boy quickly placed Mina in front of him as a shield when he saw the  
outer scouts reach for their weapons. Uranus lowered her sword and glared  
at the boy.  
  
I want you to surrender, Serenity, then you can have your precious Venus  
back."  
  
"That's not going to happen!" Mina said, "I won't allow it!"  
  
"You are not in any position to make such statements, Sailor Venus."  
Azurite snapped.  
  
"Uranus World..."  
"Neptune Deep..."  
"Mars Flame..."  
"Jupiter Oak..."  
"Mercury Aqua..."  
  
"STOP!" Serenity cried.  
  
"DO IT! Don't worry about me." Mina yelled.  
  
"Shaking!"  
"Submerge!"  
"Sniper!"  
"Evolution!!"  
"Rhapsody!"  
  
The five attacks few towards the evil boy and Mina. Azurite tightened his  
grip on Mina and tried to teleport.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina yelled, clasping her hand to Azurite's forearm.  
  
Orange light formed around the two and the attacks hit.  
  
When the dust cleared, Mina and Azurite floated in the sky. The two lowered  
slowly to earth and Mercury rushed towards them.  
  
Mina's unconscious body lay surrounded by shredded blue silk and bloody  
blonde hair. Azurite lay on the ground, blank eyes staring to the sky.  
Crysantine gave out a strangled cry and ran to her only son's side.  
  
Mercury looked to the queen and shook her head, tears in her blue eyes.  
Then she checked on Azurite and frowned. The frown told the scouts  
everything.  
  
"Azurite!" Crysantine cried as the boy blinked.  
  
"Mo..Mother?" Azurite asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Where's Mina?" he asked, struggling to sit up.  
  
Crysantine glanced at Mercury and tears formed in her silver eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Azurite. She's gone." Crysantine said.  
  
"I don't understand, why are they acting so clueless?" Jupiter asked, anger  
and pain evident in her voice.  
  
"They are no longer the Nega Moon Family." Mercury said, "Their signals are  
gone."  
  
"She can't be gone. She told me that she loved me." Azurite said, quietly.  
  
He pushed past his mother and struggled to Mina. He gently pushed a strand  
of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.  
  
"You look gorgeous, as usual." he whispered," Please come back to me,  
princess."  
  
The scouts of Earth watched the tender scene with mixed emotions. Anger,  
hate, sadness, love and grief.  
  
Azurite kissed Mina on the lips and poured all of his heart and soul into  
the kiss. As they parted he touched her cheek and prayed to the gods to save  
the child of Venus. The girl's body glowed a faint gold and the signal of  
Venus appeared on her forehead.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The time is right, Princess Venus, go now and be happy." The goddess said.  
  
Mina opened her eyes to see a blue sky.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes opened and Azurite cried out in joy. The pools of blue glanced  
around her, trying to place everything on order.  
  
"Mina, are you okay?" Azurite asked, clasping his hand in her's.  
  
Mina saw the boy beside her and smiled. She reached her hand up and brushed  
away a tear.  
  
"Good morning, love." he said, his voice cracking.  
  
Mina smiled and pulled his lips to meet her's in a tender kiss. They parted  
and she smiled.  
  
"Hmmm, strawberries." she whispered.  
  
Azurite laughed and picked up the injured girl. Serenity walked over to  
Crysantine and placed her hand out. The white-haired woman clasped her hand  
in the hand of the golden queen. She stood up and walked beside her son and  
his love.  
  
Mina reached her hand out to Artemis, her eyes pleading for his forgiveness.  
The man took her hand immediately and smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad that you came back to us, Mina." Artemis said, tears streaming  
down his face.  
  
"I am too. I missed you." Mina said, weakly.  
  
"Mina, why did you do that?" Mars asked.  
  
"An act of true love saved ALL that I hold dear. It was the only way." Mina  
replied.  
  
"It is a new beginning for ALL of us." Serenity said.  
  
"Serena, remind me to let my boyfriend take the hit the next time that he  
decides to take over the world." Mina said, smiling slightly.  
  
Serenity laughed and nodded.  
  
Azurite shifted slightly and Mina groaned in pain.  
  
"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Azurite asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, but I hurt like hell." Mina sighed, closing her eyes and  
drifting off.  
  
"Sleep well, Mina. You've earned it." Uranus said.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trista appeared in the park.  
  
"I do. We'll find Mina when we find Andros. And hopefully we'll find her in  
time." Amara said.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone. Mina is fine." Trista said, stepping out of the  
shadows.  
  
"Trista, do you know where she is?" Serena asked.  
  
"I do and she will return when she is able." Trista replied.  
  
"What happened to her, Trista?" Rini asked.  
  
"An act of true love."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Michelle asked.  
  
"She survived." Trista replied.  
  
"Survived? Survived what?" Raye asked.  
  
"Saving the world and finding true love."  
***************************************************  
Tada and that concludes Act 6 of Mina's Lovelife. Stay tuned for more in:  
Friends vs. Boyfriends. I'm not exactly sure if that will be the  
final chapter but maybe there will be another after that. So stay tuned.  
Keep emailing the comments and flames and such to: venusangel27@hotmail.com  
Peace, light, and love,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net  
princesstyla.cjb.net  
  
  



	8. Friends and Boyfriends

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Liabilities- Rated PG/13  
  
Here ya go, ppls, the story that you wanted. Enjoy much and send EMAIL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and Co. and I am sooooo sick of repeating   
myself!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Over the next few days, Azurite doted on Mina, who had become increasingly   
aggitated at being locked up. Her friends visited her everyday, well most of   
them. Mina had not seen hide nor hair of Amara, Michelle or Artemis in the   
three days that she had been home.  
  
"I'm worried, Azurite."  
  
"About?" Azurite asked from behind his book.  
  
"Artemis. He hasn't come home yet and something might have happened to him."   
Mina wailed.  
  
"He'll be fine, remember he's a cat, he's got nine lives." Azurite said,   
nonchalantly.  
  
Mina shook her head and stood up. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled   
out a red and white checkered tank top and a pair of black capres.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom a short time later, she slipped on a pair of   
sandels and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Azurite, asked, putting down his book.  
  
"Out to find him." Mina said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Azurite stared at the door for a minute before fumbling to put his shoes on   
and run after her.  
  
"Mina, what about your promise?" Azurite asked.  
  
"It's been three days and I feel tons better. I'll be fine, besides I have   
to apologize to him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts', Azurite. I'm going to find him whether you like it or not. And   
you don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
"Well, I could go check up on my mother and see what she's up to."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll meet you back at the house later." Mina said.  
  
"Be careful, okay?" Azurite said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I will, don't worry." Mina smiled, giving him a quick kiss before bounding   
off torwards the park.  
  
*Gods, I love that girl...* he thought as he watched her.  
  
Mina walked all through the park, calling to Artemis. Getting semily   
discouraged, she flopped down onto a park bench.  
  
"And I thought Raye was stubborn." she sighed.  
  
"She is." a voice said.  
  
She looked down and saw her guardian at her feet.  
  
"Artemis!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's my name." Artemis said, hopping into her lap.  
  
"Artemis, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"I know that, Mina, and don't bother apologizing. Luna told me everything.  
  
"How much is everything?" Mina asked, quietly.  
  
"Oh just that your boyfriend kidnapped you, brainwashed you and that you   
almost died."  
  
"Oh, is that all." Mina sighed, looking at her feet in shame.  
  
"No but that's the jist of it." Artemis said, stretching.  
  
Mina's hand found it's way to his fur and she scratched behind his ears. He   
purred and rolled over so she could scrath his belly, which she did happily.   
She had missed the time that she had gotten used to spending with him.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Artemis asked.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Azurite? I'm not sure yet. We love each other, but something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Mina sighed.  
  
Mina's head shot up when she heard screaming. She instantly shot off of the   
bench and ran torwards the screams, Artemis dead on her heels. She skidded   
to a stop to find Mimete standing over an unconscious five-year-old boy.   
Mina quickly ducked behind the nearest tree and pulled out her   
transformation wand. Raising it over her head, she called out her   
transformation phrase. She quickly reappeared as Sailor Venus.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
She grinned slightly as the chain hit the heart crystal away from Mimete.   
Then she caught the precious treasure with ease.  
  
"Oh not again!" Mimete whined.  
  
"Yes, again and every other time that you threaten innocent people! I am   
Sailor Venus and, in the name of Venus, you are going down." Venus   
challenged.  
  
"Kidiva! Step up!"  
  
In the usual burst of smoke, the newest creation of Doctor Tomoe appeared,   
looking like a cross between a frisbee and a spinning top. The monster   
instantly charged at Sailor Venus. Venus jumped out of the way, landing next   
to the boy. She placed the heart crystal back into the boy's chest and moved   
him away from the two villians. Tossing her communicator to Artemis, she   
told him to get her some back up.  
  
"Kidiva, get rid of this pest before her friends show up." Mimete ordered.  
  
"Yes, Mimete."  
  
Venus stood ready for anything. The heartsnatcher stood for a moment before   
tossing six or seven flaming frisbees at the scout. Venus dodged with a   
squeak.  
  
"Artemis, anytime now!" Venus yelled.  
  
She heard a familier yowl and turned to see Artemis in the clutches of   
Mimete.  
  
"Artemis!" she yelled.  
  
"What a cute little.... OWWW!" Mimete squealed as Artemis sunk his teeth   
into her arm.  
  
Mimete instantly dropped the cat.  
  
"Venus, look out!" Sailor Moon's voice cried.  
  
Venus turned to catch a flaming frisbee in the mid-section. The blast   
knocked the blonde into a nearby tree. She groaned and sagged to the ground,   
unconscious.  
  
Sailor Mercury dodged another of the frisbees and landed beside Venus. After   
checking to make sure that Venus was alive, she rejoined the fight.  
  
Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto arrived on the scene and the monster was   
easily destroyed. Venus stood up shakily after regaining consciousness.  
  
"Sailor Venus, are you okay?" Moon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Venus sighed.  
  
Venus winced slightly as she moved her arm to adjust her position.  
  
"Venus! You're bleeding!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Venus said.  
  
"No, it's not, Venus." Mercury said, examining it.  
  
"Guys, I'm fine." Venus insisted, moving away from Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Venus, you have broken your promise." Pluto said.  
  
"It couldn't be helped, Pluto."  
  
"She promised to stay away from the fighting until she was completely   
healed." Pluto explained.  
  
"Is that true, Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, but the cimcumstances couldn't be helped."  
  
"But nothing, you could've been hurt really badly, Venus." Mars said.  
  
"I was only doing my duty." Venus said, coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Venus, but you are hereby banned from   
active duty until further notice." Moon said, sternly.  
  
"But you can't do that!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yes I can and I am. As your leader and your princess, I am ordering you   
to hand over your transformation wand. You'll get it back when you are   
healed."  
  
Sailor Moon's gaze told Mina not to fight her. Mina reached her hand behind   
her back and with a slight twist of her wrist, pulled her wand out of the   
sub-space pocket. She looked at Sailor Moon with tears in her eyes.   
Detransforming, she handed the wand of Venus to the Moon Princess.  
  
"I understand." Mina said.  
  
As she turned away, her friends could see the tears in her eyes. She ran   
away from the group and Sailor Moon started after her.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon, let her go." Uranus said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina." Monn whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina didn't come home at all that evening. Azurite began to get worried and   
called Serena. She told him about what happened earlier that evening.   
Azurite was royaly pissed at the scouts and worried about Mina. He hung up   
on Serena and went out to search for his girlfriend. He searched everywhere   
he could think of with no luck. *Damn them* he thought as he stomped up the   
steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. He found the girls there, having an   
'emergancy' meeting, outers included.  
  
"I can't believe you." he said, quietly.  
  
"Did you find her." Serena asked.  
  
"Like you care. I don't understand you. You all say that you care about her,   
yet you take away the one thing that is most important to her."  
  
"We had no choice, she was nothing but a liability." Amara said, coldly.  
  
"Bull shit. She's stronger then any of you know."  
  
"We just didn't want her to get hurt." Lita said.  
  
"We did it for her own good, Azurite." Serena added.  
  
"I want to put you all on notice, if you hurt her again, you will answer to   
me." Azurite said, coldly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina ran and ran, she ran until her knees gave out. Unknown to her, someone   
had followed her.  
  
"She's stopped. Instructions, please." he said.  
  
"Bring her in." a stern voice replied.  
  
The man nodded and walked up to the sobbing girl.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.  
  
"Go away!" Mina sobbed.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't do that."  
  
Mina turned to see a tall man dressed all in black. His white hair   
contrasted greatly with his uniform. Mina gasped when she saw his face.  
  
"Malichite?"  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about, but I have orders to bring you in."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"On the contrary, Sailor Venus, you will come whether you want to or not."  
  
*Shit! This is not good* she thought as stood up. She turned tails and began   
to run the other way. Pulling out her communicator, she pushed any button,   
not caring who.  
  
"Guys, I need help..." she yelled.  
  
She felt the man grab her wrist, forcing her to him. He grabbed her   
communicator and smashed it with his bare hands. Mina yelped in surprise and   
struggled against her assailent. He punched her in the side where her cut   
had reopened. Mina saw stars of pain and then darkness. The man picked up   
Mina's unconscious form and pulled out his phone.  
  
"I've got her. Send a car to pick me up."  
  
A minute later, a black buick pulled up beside the man. He laid Mina across   
the back seat and then hopped into the front seat. The buick drove off into   
the night, destination unknown.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye's communiator beeped and she quickly opened it.  
  
"Guys, I need help..." Mina's voice came over the link.  
  
The link was cut off aburptly, leaving nothing but static.  
  
"Mina, are you there?" Raye asked.  
  
No answer came and Raye swore to herself.  
  
"Let's go, scouts, we've got to help Mina." Raye said.  
  
The eight scouts transformed and Mercury instantly tracked the source of the   
distress call.  
  
"She's on 8th and Merrimen Ave." Mercury said.  
  
Azurite stared as the group was gone in a blur. *Please bring her back,   
Sailor Scouts.* he thought as he sat down to wait.  
  
The scouts arrived to find Mina's smashed communicator and a buick driving   
down the road, but no sign of Mina.  
*******************************************************  
  
Well she just didn't have a good day, did she? Who was the man and what is   
he going to do with Mina? Is he from the Negaverse or what? Stay tuned to   
find out on the next part of Mina's Lovelife: Oblivion.  
  
Send all email, flames and such to: venusangel27@hotmail.com  
  
Love, light and pickles,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  



	9. Oblivion

Mina's Lovelife  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Oblivion- Rated PG/13  
  
Here ya go, ppls, the story that you wanted. Enjoy much and send EMAIL!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina awoke to find herself in a cold, dank room.  
  
"Where am I? she mumbled.  
  
"You are in the cell." a voice said, echoing off of every wall.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina yelled.  
  
"You may call me Oblivion." the voice replied.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To study you, Sailor Venus."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"All in time, my dear. First you must heal and then we will test you."  
  
"What do you mean 'test' me?"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Mina look around her at the bleak walls. There was a mat in the corner,   
presumably for her to sleep on. She looked up to the high ceiling and saw   
small speakers and three cameras.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
She stood up slowly and walked over to the mat. She pulled her shirt up and   
gingerly touched her side. Her fingers found a sizable bandage over her   
injury.  
  
*First you must heal...* she though with a frown.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group searched all of the surrounding area for their friend, coming up   
with nothing.  
  
"There was been a major shift in the timeline." Trista said, reappearing   
before the group.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Something has changed the future and Mina's disappearance caused it."   
Trista replied.  
  
"So if we find her then everything will be okay?" Raye asked.  
  
"Not necessarily. In order to restore the timeline, the fixing has to be   
done in the past." Amy said, "One of us will have to change the past to save   
the present."  
  
"Amy is partially right but none of us can go back without creating a   
paradox. So we have to find Mina in this time before anything happens to   
her."  
  
"What's a paradox?" Rini asked.  
  
"Two people can not exist on the same plane at the same time. A paradox is   
where two people DO exist in the same place at the same time." Trista   
explained.  
  
"But aren't we all together now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Say if you went to the past, you could run into your past-self. That is a   
paradox." Amy said.  
  
"Is there any way to track her without her communicator?" Lita asked.  
  
"I can try to track her energy signature, but there are no guarantees that   
it will work." Amy replied.  
  
"It's worth a try." Raye said, "I could also try a fire reading."  
  
"It won't turn up much. The mirror wouldn't show me anything." Michelle   
said, quietly.  
  
"We'll try everything at least once." Serena said. *This is all my fault. I   
shouldn't have taken this. Oh, Mina, I hope that you are okay. We'll be   
there soon.* Serena thought, staring at the Venus wand.  
  
"What about Azurite?" Rini asked.  
  
"I'll go back to the temple and fill him in on what's going on." Raye   
volunteered.  
  
"Be careful, Raye, he's got a temper on him." Michelle warned.  
  
"So do I. I don't believe that I will have any problems." Raye replied, a   
dangerous fire flashing in her violet eyes.  
  
Raye left quickly and Amy typed furiously on her computer. After about ten   
minutes of programming and searching, Amy succeeded.  
  
"Her energy signature is still her, but it is also in...a barren territory   
outside of town. Amy said, typing.  
  
She quickly found the coordinates and told the others.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Azurite stood at the top of the stairway, waiting for the others to return.   
He saw Raye running up the stairs and came to attention.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Mina's missing, we're trying to find her." Raye said, quickly brushing past   
him.  
  
"What do you mean 'missing'?"  
  
"We can't find her and she's in trouble."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know! Now sit down and shut-up!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
The boy promptly sat down behind the girl and watched as she arranged   
everything for her reading.  
  
She started chanting and Azurite could tell that she was in deep   
concentration.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Raye gave up.  
  
"The fire's not giving me anything." Raye mumbled.  
  
"Try the others, maybe they've found something." Azurite suggested.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Mina paced along the cell's walls, feeling for a way out. A door, anything."  
  
"It's no use. The only was you'll get out is if we let you out." the voice   
came again.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Are you ready for the tests?"  
  
"What tests?"  
  
"Can you prove yourself to have powers?"  
  
"No, I can't! I don't know how!"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
The room lost what little light it had and Mina was left in pitch black. She   
cried out in surprise when she felt powerful arms seize her from behind.   
When she tried to kick her assailant, she was rewarded with a prick to the   
neck. Almost instantly her legs turned to Jell-O and the room started to   
spin. She felt herself being carried, to where? She had no idea as she   
slipped into the comforting depths of unconsciousness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yes, we've found her energy signature somewhere in the forest outside of   
town." Amy replied.  
  
"Wait for us. we'll join you." Raye said, glaring at the boy beside her,   
"Azurite insists on coming."  
  
"Fine, just hurry and get here." Amy replied.  
  
Quickly checking for Chad or her grandfather, Raye pulled out her wand.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" she said, transforming in a blaze of fire.  
  
Azurite blinked in surprise, it was indeed an impressive show.  
  
"You'd better stay with me or you'll get left behind." Mars said, sharply.  
  
"Lead the way." Azurite said, eyes flashing in challenge.  
  
Surprisingly to Raye, Azurite kept up the entire way.  
  
"Not bad, Azurite." Mars remarked.  
  
"Well I've had my fair share of training." Azurite replied.  
  
"I say we stop the chit-chat and find Mina." Uranus said.  
  
"I agree." Neptune said, quietly.  
  
The others looked to Mercury Dan she led them to a clearing in the forest.  
  
"No offense, Mercury, but there's nothing here." Azurite said, frustrated.  
  
"Her signature is." Mercury replied, typing, "As is an underground   
facility."  
  
"What?" the group exclaimed.  
  
"She's below us and there is an entrance..."  
  
Mercury took a few steps and stopped, "here. Jupiter care to lend your   
assistance?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter beamed and her lightning rod rose from her tiara. "It would   
be my pleasure...Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The ground exploded in exactly the right spot to reveal a metal door.  
  
"Hmm easily fixed. Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
The door collapsed under the pressure and Uranus and Jupiter smirked in   
satisfaction.  
  
"Show offs." Mars muttered.  
  
"I really wish that you wouldn't have done that, Uranus." Mercury sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Alarms began to sound and Mercury sighed.  
  
"That's why."  
  
Within 30 seconds, the group was surrounded by 40 men, dresses in black.   
Their machine guns pointed at the group.  
  
"Heh, our car broke down and we wondering if we could use your phone." Moon   
said, nervously.  
  
"Bull..." the man with white hair and dark glasses said.  
  
"well since that didn't work..." Uranus said, readying to attack.  
  
"Uranus, stop!" Moon exclaimed as 40 machine gun safeties went off, "We   
can't hurt them, they're human."  
  
"Well, I don't particularly like having automatic weapons pointed at me."   
Uranus replied.  
  
"Join the club." Mars said.  
  
"Move it." a man replied.  
  
Moon looked around frantically, trying to figure a way out. She looked above   
them to the dense canopy.  
  
"Scouts, trees!" she yelled.  
  
The 10 warriors instantly jumped into the cover of the trees. Shots rang   
out, trying to follow them.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The clearing was instantly covered in a dense fog, confusing the troops.  
  
The 10 then jumped down and quickly put the problem out of commission. As   
the fog cleared, 39 unconscious soldiers littered the clearing.  
  
"very impressive, sailor soldiers." the white-haired man commented.  
  
The scouts quickly surrounded the man.  
  
"Where's Sailor Venus?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." the man replied.  
  
"You're lying." Mars said.  
  
"What if I am?" the man challenged.  
  
"Uranus?" Pluto said.  
  
Grinning, Uranus promptly buried her fist in the man's stomach, bringing him   
to his knees.  
  
"Now would you care to tell us the truth or should we let Jupiter and Uranus   
pound it out of you?" Mars asked.  
  
"Leave him." Moon said, "Mercury?"  
  
"Easy enough. Just give me a second..." Mercury replied, "Got it."  
  
Jupiter kneeled down in front of the white-haired ma and tipped his face   
towards hers. Taking off his glasses, she smiled.  
  
"Well, Malichite, can't say it was a pleasure..." Jupiter said.  
  
Pulling back her fist, she punched him squarely in the nose, knocking his   
lights out.  
  
"Actually, now I can." she said as she stood up.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina's senses awoke sharply to the smell of ammonia. She looked around   
groggily, trying to figure out where she was. She tried to sit up and found   
that she couldn't. She couldn't feel any restraints or see any.  
  
"What's going on?" she muttered.  
  
"She's awake." se heard a voice say.  
  
Mina tried to look towards the voice but bright colors danced in her vision   
and the room spun.  
  
"Oh, god, what's happening?" she moaned in pain. *Why can't I move? What did   
they do to me?* she thought, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't move, Ms. Venus. It will only hurt more." Oblivion said.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Mina asked.  
  
"Of we just gave you an anesthetic to dull your senses. It's not harmful   
when administered correctly." he replied.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We are running a few tests on your systems. Trying to find out what makes   
you tick, and if your powers protect you as much as you think."  
  
"You're crazy." she muttered.  
  
"No, my dear, I'm a scientist."  
  
"Administering the codeine."  
  
"Codeine?! No you can't do that...I'm..." Mina started  
  
Her vision blurred and she shook her head in feeble protest. Everything   
around her started to become fuzzy. *No, please, I'm not supposed to die   
like this, please god.*  
  
She heard an explosion and some commotion but couldn't tell what it was.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The scouts burst into the laboratory to find two men hovering over a   
semi-conscious Mina.  
  
"Mina!" Moon cried.  
  
"The sailor scouts!" Oblivion exclaimed, backing away.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Azurite asked, lifting the man off of the floor by   
his lab coat.  
  
"Mina, come on honey, wake-up!" Moon said, shaking Mina.  
  
"She's in shock!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"We just gave her codeine." the younger doctor explained.  
  
"She's allergic to Codeine." Pluto said.  
  
"I can still save her." Oblivion said.  
  
"Let him go!" Mars told Azurite.  
  
"We're losing her." Mercury said.  
  
"Azurite!" Uranus yelled.  
  
Azurite dropped the man and he scrambled over to the tray of needles.   
Picking one up, he quickly stuck it into Mina's thigh. In a few seconds, the   
monitor showed Mina's heartrate returning to normal.  
  
"We've got to get her out of here." Neptune said, glaring at the two   
doctors.  
  
Mina shook her head slowly, trying to chase away the fear that still gripped   
her soul.  
  
"Mina, come on. You've got to wake-up. We've got to get you out of here."   
Mars said.  
  
"No, no...." Mina mumbled, unconsciously.  
  
Azurite ran to her side and clasped her hand in his. He placed his other   
hand on her forehead, she was burning up.  
  
"Come on, angel. Come back to me. Open those beautiful eyes of yours."   
Azurite pleaded.  
  
"What exactly did you give her?" Mercury demanded.  
  
"We gave her a strong anesthetic to numb her and then we gave her the   
codeine, that's all." the man replied.  
  
"I should kill you for what you've done to her." Azurite growled still   
holding Mina's hand.  
  
"If we want her to recover, we've got to get her conscious." Mercury said,   
"She'll die if she goes into a coma."  
  
Inside Mina's mind, she was speaking to something.  
  
"I can't die like this." she said, turning from the thing, "I won't die. Not   
now. I've got friends who are counting on me!"  
  
Mina's mind began to register the one sound that she wanted to hear.   
Azurite's voice.  
  
"Azurite, I'm coming!" she yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Mina, baby. You've got to wake-up!" Azurite said, crying.  
  
Mina turned her head towards Azurite and her eyes opened, slowly.  
  
Uranus, Jupiter, Mars and Pluto had Oblivion cornered and looked like they   
were going to blast him to hell and back for his crimes.  
  
"She's awake!" Mini-moon exclaimed in joy.  
  
"Mina, are you okay? Do you know what day it is?" Moon asked.  
  
"Azurite, it hurts. It hurts so bad." Mina mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Mina, can you move? We're going to take you home." Azurite said.  
  
"No she can't. The anesthetic that he gave her numbed her body." Mercury   
said, "What's the counter-active?"  
  
"I...I gave it to her. Adrenaline is the counteractive." Oblivion stammered.  
  
Mercury proceeded to scan her and nodded, "She should have some mobility."  
  
"Sailor Moon, give her back her wand. She'll heal faster if she's   
transformed." Pluto said.  
  
"But they'll see..." Moon started.  
  
"A little late for secrets." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Right..." Moon replied, taking out Venus's wand.  
  
"Mina, honey, you've got to transform." Azurite said, handing her the wand.  
  
"Venus...Star...po...power!" she said, weakly.  
  
In a simple burst of orange, Mina transformed. She sat up slowly with   
Azurite's help and immediately burst out crying, burying her head in   
Azurite's chest.  
  
"What in the hell were you doing?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"Research. We weren't going to hurt her." Oblivion said.  
  
"You almost killed her!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Dr. James Oblivion, government biologist. And the government has been very   
interested in you scouts, wondering what your powers were and where they   
came from. I was hired to study you and find out what you were after."  
  
"So you kidnap her and almost kill her for science?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"That was an accident and you really don't think that she would have come on   
her own, do you?" Oblivion replied.  
  
"You are a horrid man." Mini-Moon said.  
  
Sailor Moon sat quietly, fuming. Finally she burst. She charged over to the   
man and punched the doctor in the face.  
  
"If you ever, EVER, come near me or my court again, we will kill you." she   
said, calmly, "And that's a promise." she added.  
  
Unnerved by the princess's angry look, he only nodded.  
  
Azurite picked up the crying Sailor Venus and the group filed out of the   
room.  
  
"It would probably be in your best interests to tell your superiors   
nothing." Mercury added.  
  
AS the group finished leaving, a fog consumed the room, covering their   
escape.  
  
On the way back to the temple, Sailor Venus fell asleep in the safety of   
Azurite's arms.  
*******************************************************  
  
What a bad bad scientist *shakes head* Attention to all mad scientists:   
Don't piss with super heroes. Hehe so stay tuned to find out on the next   
part of Mina's Lovelife: The Rules of Engagement.  
  
Send all email, flames and such to: venusangel27@hotmail.com  
  
Love, light and cheesecake,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  



	10. The Rules of Engagement

Mina's Lovelife: The Rules of Engagement  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Okay, ppl, here's the next chapter *Ducks tomatoes* I know it's been a while, but I've been swamped with school. Gomen nasai, minna.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mina awoke some underterminable amount of time later. She looked around and found herself back in her own room. She smiled as she saw Azurite and Artemis curled up together in a chair beside her bed. *They look so cute...I shouldn't wake them.* she thought as she climbed out of her bed. She winced slightly as she stretched.  
  
She proceeded downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some green tea. She sat down at the counter and sipped her tea thoughtfully.*I can't allow anything like that to happen again. I can't be vunerable...but I must follow Serena's wishes. She is the princess afterall. I'm just going to have to train some other way. I was never like this when I was Sailor V, but I never had so much to lose.*  
  
She heard the front door open and saw Serena walk in.  
  
"Hey, Mina! Glad to see that you're finally awake." Serena chirped.  
  
"How long was I out?" Mina asked.  
  
"About 2 days." Serena replied, sitting down across from Mina.  
  
"I failed you, princess." Mina mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Mina, I'm the one who should be sorry." Serena said, touching Mina's hand.  
  
Mina pulled her hand away and staed at the countertop.  
  
"I'm not fit to be a sailor soldier anymore. I'm just going to be in the way." Mina said, takingout the Venusian wand.  
  
"Mina..."  
  
"Serena,...Serenity, I want you to take this back. I can't be a sailor scout until I can find my own way." Mina interrupted, pushing the wand across the counter.  
  
"But, Mina..." Serena stammered.  
  
"No, Serenity, I can't protect you until I can protect myself." Mina said in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Alright, Mina, if that's what you want." Serena sighed.  
  
The wand vanished in a sparkle of gold.  
  
"We have a meeting this afternoon, you're still a part of this team. You are expected to be there." Serena said.  
  
"I'll be there."Mina sighed.  
  
"Good. Well I just came by to check up on you. I have to go meet Darien and the spore for a shopping trip." Serena said.  
  
"Have fun." Mina sighed.  
  
"Hey, girl, cheer up, you'll find your way back, I know you will." Serena said.  
  
Mina smiled slightly and watched the girl walk out. Mina sighed as she heard the door click shut. She dropped her head into her hands and a few tears fell to the countertop.  
  
"Mina?" she heard Artemis ask.  
  
"In the kitchen." she called.  
  
The white guardian padded into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter.  
  
"What's wrong, Mina?" he asked.  
  
"I gaveit back." Mina said, quietly.  
  
"Gave what back?"  
  
"My wand. I gave it back to Serena."  
  
"What! Why?" the cat exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure why..." Mina sighed.  
  
"Mina, did you ever think about the consequences of your actions?" Azurite asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"The reason that Wiseman never defeated Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Rini was because of you and the other girls." Azurite explained.  
  
"Same with Queen Beryl." Artemis agreed.  
  
"It's the teamwork of the sailor scouts that makes them unbeatable." Azurite added.  
  
"Whether or not you believe us, the girls need you just as much as you need them." Artemis concluded.  
  
Mina smiled warmly at the two. Strangely she felt better.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I needed that." she said, smiling sadly.  
  
Azurite kissed the top of her head and she leaned against him.  
  
"How are you feeling, love, do you still hurt?"  
  
"No, Azurite." Mina sighed, happily, "The girls are having a meeting this afternoon. Serena said I have to go."  
  
"I'll drive you over there later but for now why don't we go shopping?"  
  
"Sounds great, I need to stretch my muscles and a shopping trip should do the trick." Mina said, "Be right back."  
  
The blonde breezed up the staris and changed in 2.5 seconds flat. She flew back down the stairs, grabbed the two boys and dragged then towards the mall.  
  
4 hours, 10 shops and an Icecream later, the boys were throughly exhausted.  
  
"Mina, ca't we go home now?" Artemis begged.  
  
"No way! We haven't even covered half of the mall yet, you silly cat."  
  
"Oh come on, Mina, we're tired." Azurite begged.  
  
"Men are such babies." Mina muttered, "Oh alright, it's almost time for the meeting anyway."  
  
"Thank you, oh merciful one." Azurite cried, taking Mina's hands.  
  
Mina snatched her hands away.  
  
"Stop it! You're making a scene." Mina hissed.  
  
"Thou dost reject my amourous pursuits, dear lady? My heart pains me." Azurite said, quite loudly.  
  
Mina blushed as the people around her began to giggle.  
  
"Sit down, you idiot." she hissed.  
  
"Fool I may be, but I will do anything to gain the love of my lady fair."  
  
"Azurite, please. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"No need to blush, dear lady, this fool lives for nothing but to make a smile appear on your lovely face."  
  
"If you don't sit down and be quiet right now, I'm gonna kick your shakespearean behind!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Deaths holds no fear for me, dear lady." he joked.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving." Mina said, storming out of the icecream parlor.  
  
"Mina! Wait, I was just kidding around." Azurite said, running after her.  
  
He caught up with her and she glared at him.  
  
"Go away." she growled  
  
Azurite stopped walking and stared as her as she continued on.  
  
*You gotta love it. She's so cute when she's angry.* "I'll pick you up after the meeting!" he called after her.  
  
She turned around and smiled as she waved.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina walked slowly to the temple, a million images running through her head.  
  
*I thought that she killed him, but then how did he end up working for the government? Damn it! Why can't I get some answers?!*  
  
She stopped at the foot of the staircase leading tot he Cherry Hill Temple. She sighed and began up the stairs. She reached the top in a minute and stood under the gate. *How can I face them now....get ahold of yourself, girl, they are still the same.*  
  
"Why, hello, Mina. Haven't seen you around here in a while." Raye's grandpa greeted her.  
  
"Hello, sir, I'm just here to see Raye and the girls." Mina replied.  
  
"You know where to go then." he smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir." Mina said, heading towards Raye's room.   
  
She knocked on the sliding door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, everyone. Am I still welcome here?" she asked, quietly looking at the ground.  
  
"What a stupid question. Of course you are." Raye snapped.  
  
Lita smiled at the poor blonde and motioned for her to take her usual seat.  
  
"Now that you're here, we can get down to business." Luna said, "Serena?"  
  
In a flash of gold, the Venus wand appeared in her hand.  
  
"Serena, how did you get that?" Amy demanded.  
  
"I gave it to her."Mina answered.  
  
"And now you are getting it back." Serena said, handing the wand to her.  
  
Mina tentitively reached out and the took the wand. As soon as she touched the wand, her Venus signal flashed, the wand recognized it's owner.  
  
"Welcome back, Mina." Lita said.  
  
"It's good to be back." Mina sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Mina?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's just that I have so many questions that haven't been answered."  
  
"Like how did Malichite come back from the dead?" Amy supplied.  
  
"For one." Mina replied.  
  
"And how are we going to deal with the government thugs now that they know?" Raye said.  
  
"Well, I don't know the answers to either of those questions but we will have to figure it out soon." Luna said.  
  
"Maybe we should just come out with it. Let the whole world know." Serena sighed.  
  
"Yeah and then we'll live the rest of our lives as lab rats. No thank you." Lita replied.  
  
"I'm the only one who's identity that Oblivion knows, maybe he'll be smart and keep it quiet." Mina said.  
  
"Well, we can't count on that, plus we've still got the heartsnatchers to deal with. Mimete is out of the picture thanks to Uranus and Neptune, but we've still got the others to deal with." Amy said.  
  
The screen door opened and Rini came in, dragging a reluctant Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru!' Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Hotaru said, quietly.  
  
"Look what Hotaru gave me!" Rini said, holding up a red flower.  
  
"That's pretty, Rini." Mina said.  
  
"Well, I have to go." Hotaru said.  
  
Hotaru left and Rini sighed. The other girls walked out into the courtyard. Mina felt sorry for the tiny princess.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure that Hotaru will come back to see you, Rini." Mina said, crouching down beside the girl.  
  
"Hello, sailor soldiers." a smooth voice said.  
  
"Trista. What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was just passing..." Trista trailed as her gaze fell on Rini, "Rini, drop that plant!"  
  
"What?" Rini aked.  
  
Trista slapped the plant away from the child.  
  
"Trista! What did you do that for? Hotaru gave that to me!" Rini cried.  
  
"Yeah, Trista, are you buggin' or what?" Serena asked.  
  
"That plant is heartsnatcher in disquise. Watch." Trista said, pointing to the flower.  
  
The flower bloomed and a three foot area around the plant instantly died.  
  
"Hotaru probably wanted your heart crystal." Trista added.  
  
"Hey, Trista, you're way off base. Hotaru's a nice girl." Mina said.  
  
"You've got to be careful around her, small lady." Trista said.  
  
"I will, puu, but I think that you are wrong about Hotaru."  
  
Mina and Trista exchanged glances before the older woman left.  
  
*She's keeping something from us...* Mina thought as she looked at Rini.  
  
She heard a familier honk and saw Azurite pull up in his lavender Mustang GT.  
  
"Well, girls, it looks like me ride it here. See you around." Mina said.  
  
She walked down the steps slowly.  
  
"Hello, darling." Azurite said, as she entered the car.  
  
"Hello." she said, flatly.  
  
"How was the meeting?" he asked.  
  
"It was fine, the usual. A lot of jabbering and gossiping." mina said, quietly, staring straight ahead.  
  
He glanced at the blonde, a frown on his face. He pulled the car to a stop and put it in park.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that you should concern yourself with." Mina replied.  
  
"Mina, look at me."  
  
She obliged and he saw the trouble and pain hidden deep in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Mina, what's got you so upset?"  
  
"I've put them all in danger, Azurite, because of me they are all at risk. Do you know what that does to me? I'm their leader and I've lead them right into danger all because I was too blinded by love to see the truth!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Is that really how you feel?"  
  
"I don't know how I feel! That's the problem!" Mina cried, hitting the dash.  
  
"I know that you're scared, Mina, I feel that same way."  
  
"You could never know how I feel! I have to choose, I can't have both, I can't handle it."  
  
"Can't have both? What do you mean?" he asked, confused and afraid of her answer.  
  
"I can't be with you and do my duty."  
  
Azurite looked at the girl is surpise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Azurite, I need time to figure this out. Please say you'll wait for me." she said, sadly.  
  
"I'll wait for you forever, you know that." Azurite sighed.  
  
A single tear slid down her face as she kissed his cheek.  
  
She exited that car and as he drove off, she felt her heart shattered into a million crystal shards.   
  
Her eyes turned a hard blue and she wouldn't cry anymore.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Azurite drove on for miles, not noticing where he was going. He finally stopped and got out of the car. He was at the bay. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting purples and reds across the sky. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. The small gem caught the sunlight in it's fauceted depths. He snapped the box shut with a sigh. *Oh, Mina...*  
****************************************************************  
Okay there is chapter 11, oh gosh, I never thought that it would go this far, but stay tuned to find out what happens next.  
Love ya all,  
Jessica  
  
Check out:  
  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/ 


End file.
